


His Kitten

by Lavender_Disaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kitten Louis, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Disaster/pseuds/Lavender_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having to work overtime, Harry decides to bring a surprise home to Louis - that surprise just happens to be kitten ears and a tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far - what I think to be at least - the smuttiest thing I have ever written. Oops.

Louis was standing at the kitchen sink, washing out the remnants of sugary milk from a bowl of cereal he’d had for dinner when the front door opened. He smiled to himself as he squirted some dish soap into the bowl before running it under the hot water. Harry was home! Harry had had to work late at the bakery, having a extra extensive cake comission for someone’s graduation party or summat. Louis wasn’t too sure. All he knew was that Harry had been held up at the bakery, and Louis didn’t like that too much. Didn’t like having to fend for his own supper, and didn’t like not having his boy at home with him. Normally they’d be tucked up on the couch together by now, both in their pajamas and watching something on the cooking channel. Louis wished he could say he had done all that anyway, but in reality he’d spent the night puttering around the house waiting for Harry to get back. He would never outright admit to this to anyone ever, but he could be a tad bit lost without Harry at times.

“Darling, where are you?” Harry called. Louis’ cheeks flushed pink. It was ten years since he and Harry had first started dating in high school, and even after all those years, Harry still had the ability to make Louis blush and entice butterflies in his tummy. If it were anyone else but Harry, Louis would probably hate it. But he loved that Harry had this hold over him, enticed these reactions from him.

“Kitchen!” Louis called, setting the now-clean bowl to the other side of the sink.

“Hi, love,” Harry set some items down on the kitchen island before coming up behind Louis and wrapping his arms around Louis’ stomach. Louis nestled back against Harry, enjoying the feeling of being held. He probably loved this too much, but hey - neither of them were complaining. Harry reached a hand up to curl his fingers into Louis’ hair. Louis let out a little sigh at the touch.

“I missed you,” Louis said, and just before the moment turned to sappy, he made sure to tack on, “I nearly starved to death, Harold. How very dare -- “

“Hush you,” Harry chuckled, tapping Louis on the nose, making his nose scrunch, “I brought you a surprise.”

“Surprise?” Louis’ eyes lit up. He shut off the water and wiped his hands on an old dish towel, “Surprises are good.”

“Very good,” Harry nodding, stepping towards the island, “It’s there in that bag.”

Louis eyed the little pink bag on the counter. He recognized it instantly. It was from one of their well-frequented shops - Playmates. They carried anything and everything from dildos to bondage gear to costumes and videos. Harry and Louis rarely went a few weeks without making a run to the shop to spoil each other. And whenever Harry would surprise Louis with that little pink bag, he always knew he was in for a good treat.

Louis grabbed for the bag but Harry held up a finger and scolded, “Don’t be greedy, kitten.”

Louis pouted, only slightly though. So that was how this was going to be then. It had been awhile since they’d played. But Louis was always, always up for play. He could play 24/7 if Harry allowed it. But Harry was very strict on not playing too often - only reserving it for special occasions or on blue moon evenings when he just wanted to spoil his boy a bit. Louis frowned, eyeing the little pink sack. Oh he desperately wanted to plunge his little hands inside. But Harry was still watching him with that look. And Louis knew better - knew to wait for Harry to give him permission to open his present. But quite frankly, Louis was tired of waiting.

He grabbed for it anyway.

Harry made a sound that sounded a mix between a grunt and a gasp. He raised a pert eyebrow and tilted his head to the side as he watched Louis, clutching the little pink back in his hands. Louis bit his lower lip. He knew he’d fucked up. But he also knew where fucking up got him - over Harry’s knee. And that was always a good place to be, at least in Louis’ mind anyway.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Harry asked, his voice calm and cool as he pulled the offending sack from Louis’ hands. Louis all but whined when Harry placed it back on the counter, “I told you to wait, did I not? I told you not to be greedy. Is this how good kittens react to getting presents? Maybe I won’t ever get you presents again if this is how you thank you, kitten.”

“S-sorry,” Louis blushed deeply.

Harry sighed, “Take your sack, but don’t peek inside. Come up to the bedroom with me, kitten. I have to punish you for being greedy. But I suppose after all is forgiven, you can open your present. But first, this little kitten deserves a spanking.”

Louis blushed furiously as he took the sack from Harry and followed him up the stairs to their bedroom. He loved spankings, he really did. There were times when he bum practically itched for a spanking. They always helped center him and pull him out of any bad headspace, and they always turned him on immensely too - so that was always a plus. But there was still that anxious feeling in his gut before a spanking. Not fear, just...anxiousness.

Harry sat down on the edge of their bed and raised a brow. Louis stood in the threshold of the bedroom, awaiting further instruction. Finally, after a pregnant pause, Harry said, “Get naked, kitten, and then come here,” Harry patted his lap. Louis nodded and stripped out of his trackies and his hoodie. He was just in his boxers now, but those came down after a moment’s hesitation. Part of the anxiousness was the not knowing. A spanking could mean many things, really. Harry could use his hand, his hair brush, or even his belt. Sometimes a spanking lasted only three strikes. Sometimes it lasted thirty. Louis paused a beat before slowly making his way over to Harry. His stomach twisted into a dozen heavy knots. But he went over Harry’s lap easily just as he had hundreds of other times throughout their relationship.

“What are you being punished for tonight, kitten?” Harry asked, gently rubbing his hand over Louis’ cheeks - deceptively sweet, deceptively gentle.

“For...being greedy.” Louis winced, preparing himself for the first strike of Harry’s palm.

“Right. And what’s your word, kitten?”

“Pineapple.”

“Right. Now then, how many do you think you deserve?”

Louis knew being a brat and saying something like “three” would only make things worse for him. As much as he loved spankings and Harry marking him up proper, he really, really did try to avoid ten or more with the belt. So Louis said - “Ten.”

“Fifteen then,” Harry nodded and Louis gritted his teeth. Harry could be such a shit sometimes, Louis swore to God. It took every bit of willpower for Louis not to roll his eyes.

The first strike came harsh and fast. It was a stinging slap that made Louis cry out both from surprise and pain. By the fourth smack, he had tears prickling his eyes. By the sixth, he was gripping the duvet in his fists and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to brace himself. By ten, Louis was sobbing and after the last and final blow to his reddened bum, Louis felt himself being being lifted and cradled in Harry’s arms - always his favorite part.

Harry wiped at the tears on Louis’ cheeks and shh’d him gently, “It’s okay, kitten. I’ve got you, darling. You took that so well for me, baby. My beautiful, precious boy. I think someone is deserving of his present now. What do you think, pumpkin?”

Louis nodded excitedly. His bum was stinging against the thigh of Harry’s jeans, and he could feel the tears still filling his eyes. But he wanted to tear into that present more than anything. Harry nodded towards the nightstand where the pink sack stood, permitting Louis to grab it. Louis reached for it and dug his hand inside. He removed the pink and gold glitter tissue paper, setting it aside rather than tossing it - hoping to earn some grace with Harry. He gasped when he saw what was inside the bag.

“I know pet play is a hard limit for both of us,” Harry began, “But this isn’t that. I call you kitten, but it’s more a term of endearment. I am not going to put you on a leash or make you drink from a bowl or lock you away in some sort of cage contraption. But tonight, I just thought it might be fun for you to wear this. If you don’t want to, just say the word and it will go right back to the store come morning. I just thought it might be...well...fun.”

Louis peered into the sack again. Inside was a fuzzy pair of black kitten ears with pink triangle centers. Also inside was a thick, black plug with a fuzzy long black tail attached. Louis was no stranger to being plugged, but this looked rather intimidating. However, seeing the items in the sack did make him hard. He knew this wasn’t about pet play. This was about Harry’s nickname for him. This was going to be cute and fun. It wasn’t intended to embarrass or humiliate. Louis couldn’t help but smile and say --

“Harold, don’t you dare return these.”

Harry laughed and motioned Louis to come over to him. Louis did, setting the sack beside Harry. Harry reached for the lube sitting on the nightstand and Louis could feel the warm, squirmy feeling in his belly.

“Kittens need their tails,” Harry said, matter of factly. He patted the mattress and said, “Lie down on your tummy, darling. Going to give you your tail.”

Louis gulped but did as Harry said. He trusted Harry. Harry would make it as comfortable as possible going in. Harry wouldn’t hurt him. Louis could feel Harry’s hand slide down between his still-stinging cheeks, slick and cold with lube. Louis couldn’t help but twitch at the sensation.

“God, Harry,” Louis said on a breath, “Fuck.”

“Haven’t even done anything yet, cutie,” Harry chuckled, pinching Louis’ bum. Louis squealed at the pain and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle more before returning his fingers to Louis’ hole, “Look at you, so desperate for me to touch already,” Harry noted, “Your clenching at nothing babe. So fucking desperate, aren’t you?”

“Harry,” Louis whined.

“Hmm?” Harry slipped a finger into him, just to the mid-knuckle. Louis let out a gasp and fisted at the duvet, “You like that, baby? You want more? How many more?”

“Two...two,” Louis gasped again.

“Patience, love,” Harry t’sked, “Don’t want to hurt you. Never gave you a plug this big. Gonna have to prep you well for it. Gonna plug you up nice and good for the whole night, baby. What do you think of that?” Harry asked, and Louis whined, “Gonna plug you and spend all night with you. Have nowhere to be tomorrow. Niall’s covering everything since I had to stay late tonight. Just you and me, darling. And tonight...I’m going to have so much fun with you. Gonna keep you all nice and plugged and we’re going to go downstairs and watch some movies together and I’m gonna play with you a bit, darling,” Harry said, all while pumping his fingers in and out, stretching Louis as he went.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Louis gritted. He was already so fucking hard from everything. He couldn’t imagine wearing the fucking plug all night, keeping him on this edge of madness. But Harry could be perfectly, beautifully cruel sometimes. Something Louis delighted in.

And suddenly, Harry’s fingers were removed and Louis let out another whine just before feeling something hard at his entrance. Harry eased the plug in. Louis whined as he felt himself being stretched on it. Finally it bottomed out, just hitting right against his prostate. Louis screamed at the sensation. He was already leaking so much, his cock painfully hard between his tummy and the mattress.

“Now then, just to make sure my naughty kitten behaves himself,” Harry smirked, withdrawing something from the drawer of the nightstand. Louis cried out when he saw what Harry was holding. A cockring. Fuck. Harry wanted to kill him tonight, Louis was quite certain of it.

“Harry no!” Louis begged.

Harry shushed him, slipping the right over Louis. Louis was sobbing now. This was going to be too much. He just knew it. But fuck, in spite of how turned on his was right now and how everything was flirting with being too, too much, Louis was excited. This was going to be fun. He was right when he said Harry spoiled him. Tonight was going to be such a long night, but Louis knew it’d all be so, so worth it in the end.

“Now then, for your ears,” Harry helped Louis to his feet. Standing made the plug hit angrily against his prostate and Louis winced, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists just wanting some sort of release. This was so much. Too much. He wasn’t sure how in the world he was going to manage this, but he knew he’d figure it out. Somehow.

“Pretty kitty,” Harry mused as he sat the headband on top of Louis’ head, “The prettiest kitty! Now then, why don’t we go downstairs and watch TV together, kitten. What do you say to that?”

“O-okay,” Louis nodded apprehensively.

Going down the stairs was torture. Absolute fucking torture. With each step Louis took, the plug nudged harshly against his prostate. Louis was leaking against his tummy, and he needed to come more than anything. He swore to God after they had finished their ‘play’ he was going to murder Harry for this.

Harry sat down on the sofa and clicked on the TV. He flipped through with the remote before saying, “Look, kitten! Iron Man is on! Why don’t you come watch me, darling?”

Louis nodded and slowly made his way to the couch, wincing with each step. His head already felt floaty - as if it were filled with helium. God, Harry always knew just how to treat him with the most delicious tortures. Louis took a deep breath before sinking down on Harry’s lap, wincing as the plug slammed into his swollen prostate.

“Fuck,” Louis winced.

“Easy,” Harry soothed, leaning back against the cushions, taking Louis with him. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ tummy, holding him in place. Louis nestled against Harry’s chest, trying to figure out how the fuck to get comfortable. It didn’t seem that that would be a possibility right now - not with a massive plug jammed inside of him. Louis would be bitter if he wasn’t thoroughly enjoying this as much as he was.

Harry turned up the volume of the movie. It wasn’t ten minutes into the movie when Harry’s hands began to wander. He gently began to stroke and pet Louis’ chest and his tummy. Louis’ stomach clenched and he bit his lower lip trying to keep from giggling. When Harry saw him twitch though, Louis was done for. Harry began to rake his nails across Louis’ abs as they clenched and shook at the touch.

“H-Harry!” Louis begged, “S-stop! It tickles!”

“Of course it does,” Harry sang, “Why do you think I’m doing it?”

Louis was going to chop Harry’s dick off in his sleep, he swore to God.

“I-I hate you!” Louis gritted between soft giggles, “Harry please!”

Being with Harry for the last ten years meant that Harry knew all of Louis’ little things. He knew just what to say and what to do to work him up. And he absolutely knew that Louis was extremely ticklish and that being tickled was a massive turn-on to him. Oh yes, Louis most certainly was going to chop his dick off. Just as soon as he had the chance.

“Please what?” Harry asked innocently, and Louis could practically see him batting those long lashes of his, “I’m just petting my kitten.”

“Oh my God!” Louis squealed as Harry picked up his pace, torturing his poor tummy.

Harry was chuckling now too, “Who knew kittens were so ticklish!” Harry admonished.

“Jesus!” Louis made a feeble attempt to bat at Harry’s hands. Every time he squirmed and wiggled on Harry’s lap, the plug would slam against him. And Harry had him gripped tight against him - his back to Harry’s chest. He couldn’t go anywhere no matter how hard he struggled. Harry had him captive. Fucking Harry.

“Alright, alright,” Harry relented, “I’ll take pitty on you. Watch the movie, kitten. You’re distracting me.”

Louis sputtered, but was too spacey and too exhausted to try to argue. He tried to focus his attention on the TV screen. Not an easy task though. His cock was leaking come across his tummy and he felt as if his head was floating away like a balloon that had been let go. It hadn’t even been an hour yet. How did Harry expect him to last all night?

And then Harry’s hands began to wander again. This time higher.

“Harry...Harry no,” Louis plead as Harry’s fingertips ghosted over Louis’ nipples. Louis was ticklish everywhere - a fact most people in his life knew. But only a select few, including Harry, knew that Louis’ nipples were one of his most sensitive spots. He could come from someone just playing with them alone - something Harry took advantage of way more often than not.

Louis was whining now, pleading and gasping as Harry began to tug, tweak, pinch, and pull at Louis’ nipples. And Jesus Christ it was all too, too much. Louis was shuddering against Harry’s chest as he attempted to string together a collection of, “No, no please Harry please no please no more!”

“I’m just playing with my kitten,” Harry said, the smug bastard. Louis’ hips began to buck up, trying to chase some sort of invisible release that he knew would never come - not without that god damn cockring around him.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis cried as Harry yanked both his nipples at the same time.

“You love this, don’t you?” Harry teased, “You love me manipulating you like this. You can’t do anything about it, can you Lou? All you can do is just sit there and take it. Because I’m not letting you up any time soon and I’m certainly not stopping any time soon. You just have to endure it, darling. Endure me torturing you, endure me manipulating your body like this.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Louis was shaking and shuddering so hard. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t fucking take it. It was too much. It was all too much. Harry was killing him. Harry was slowly killing him. And it would be such a sweet, miserable death.

“Look at you!” Harry chuckled, making fun of Louis’ desperation, “You’re so desperate, kitten. Such a slutty little kitten. You want me to make you come, huh? You want me to give you that release, huh? Well too fucking bad, darling. Because I’m having too much fun with you just like this. Gonna keep this up for the rest of the movie, darling. Going to play with your nipples and you can whine all you want, but I’m not going to stop darling.”

“Fuck!” Louis screamed as Harry pinched particularly harshly. Harry just laughed. Louis was quite certain Harry could be a twisted little fuck sometimes.

Harry refrained from pinching and tugging. Instead, he kept using his nails to scratch at and ghost over Louis’ swollen, abused nipples. Louis tried so, so hard to just focus on the movie on the screen and ignore what all Harry was putting him through, but he couldn’t.

And then, after about fifteen minutes of gently teasing Louis’ poor nipples, Harry pinched both of them between his fingers and yanked harshly out of nowhere. Louis screamed.

“Sadist!” Louis cried out.

“You want to see sadist?” Harry asked. And shit. Louis really needed to think before speaking.

“I’ll show you sadist,” Harry mused, dragging his fingertips down to Louis’ swollen and red cock. He began to ghost his fingertips over the angry, red head. He used his fingernails to tickle at Louis’ head, making him twitch and cry. He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Harry’s nails on his tip. Jesus Christ it was too much. Louis was going to go fucking mad. His touch was spreading Louis’ precome, only lubricating things and making his touches all the more ticklish.

“H-Harry!” Louis sobbed, “Fuck! Please! Please! I...I can’t. No more. Please...please no more.”

“No more?” Harry smirked, dipping his thumbnail into Louis’ slit, making Louis scream, “What were you saying about no more, darling?”

“I-I can’t!” Louis was shuddering so hard now. Pineapple was at the tip of his tongue. But he didn’t want to use it. He could. He’d used it before. But this was...this was different. This was sweet torture. And it was maddening and painful and so, so much and Louis was loving every single horrible second.

“Tell you what?” Harry mused, “How about you let me play with you just like this until after the movie is through, okay kitten? Then once the movie is over, I’ll let you come. How about that?”

Louis nodded vigorously, “Please, please! Harry I can’t! I can’t!”

“Shhh. You’re interrupting the movie, kitten,” Harry chuckled. As the movie continued on, he continued to tickle over Louis’ tip. It was maddening. Louis was trying to clutch at anything he could get his hands on, but there was nothing to grip onto. He still had another thirty minutes of the movie left. He really didn’t think he could take it. He was going to go crazy. Maybe he was already there, he wasn’t sure. He could feel the tears run down his cheeks and down his neck. He could feel the drool fall from the corner of his mouth, but he couldn’t manage to shut his lips. He knew he looked completely blissed out. But all he could think about was Harry’s nails on his cock. It was so ticklish and so much and Louis was gasping and whining and shaking.

Finally, finally, finally, the credits began to roll and Harry shifted slightly, taking his hand from Louis’ cock.

“Alright baby,” Harry said, “Gonna get this thing off you and then you can come, okay?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Please fuck! God yes!”

Harry removed the cockring and it was so, so fucking painful. Louis cried out just before Harry’s hand circled his dick and began to pump. It only took three pumps of Harry’s hand before Louis came on a scream.

He was shaking long after the orgasm had completed. Harry held him in his arms, craddling him and rocking him gently.

“Louis, darling,” Harry said, voice soft and comforting, “Are you with me, darling?”

“Y-yes,” Louis whimpered, tucking his face into Harry’s neck.

“Fuck, that was so hot, baby,” Harry said, brushing the fringe from Louis’ eyes, “Jesus Christ, Lou! I thought I could hold out all night, but I couldn’t. You were just so wrecked and desperate and I just...I couldn’t go another minute without letting you come.”

“Fuck,” Louis tried to steady his breathing, “If this is what I get for you working late, maybe you should work late more often.”

“You bugger,” Harry laughed, nuzzling Louis, “Come on now baby. Let’s get that plug out of you and take off your ears.”

Louis nodded and allowed the plug to be taken out of him. Harry sat it aside and reached up to take off Louis’ kitten ears.

“Wait,” Louis stopped him, “Could I...could I keep them on a bit longer?”

“Of course, darling,” Harry kissed him sweetly, “My precious kitten. That wasn’t too much was it?” Harry asked, concern shadowing his face.

“Nah,” Louis reached up and tugged at one of Harry’s curls, “Though I told myself a million times tonight I’d cut your fucking dick off the second I had the chance.”

Harry gasped before saying, “You wouldn’t. You love my dick far too much.”

“Cocky,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I could make an innuendo,” Harry mused, “but I’m too tired.”

“You’re too tired!” Louis shrieked, “ _You’re_ too tired?”

“Hey,” Harry swatted at him, “I did work all day you know, and most of tonight.”

“If you dare say you’re too tired to carry me upstairs to bed, Harold, I will actually literally cut your dick off tonight in your sleep.”

Harry laughed, pushing Louis off him gently before standing and holding out his arms for Louis to hop into and koala himself to Harry’s side, “Never too tired to carry you to bed, Lou. You know that. Even after being on my feet all day and night and coming home to work my boy up a bit.”

Louis bit him on the shoulder.

He thinks it’s justified.

“Hey,” Harry said nudging the bedroom door open with his toe, “I love you.”

“I love you too, you wanker.”


End file.
